


Navy shower

by Casskane



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casskane/pseuds/Casskane
Summary: Reader and James Conrad get cleaned up after the events of Skull Island. Watched the movie and got a little plot bunny. Just for fun, while in isolation, so I didn't spend a lot of time checking it over. If I did I'd lose the nerve to post it.🤣
Relationships: James Conrad/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In my head reader is in Weaver's role but you can take creative license with the details. Rating is for later chapters.

"Damn it!" Your voice echoed in the tiny room. After a few days on an island full of monsters, the idea of a hot shower sounded like heaven. At this point it was more likely to be akin to burning in hell. No matter what you did, you just couldn't get the water cooler than the 7th level of hell. "Y/N? Are you ok?" Speaking of cool, even with the slightly worried tone, that man's voice was like a cool breeze on a summer's day. It was so smooth and calming, it washed over you and help to soothe your fraying temper.  
Lost in thought you didn't realise James had made his way to the bathroom. Since he wasn't in the room when you had decided to take a shower and you hadn't even got the damned thing working, you had yet to close the door. You raised your head in his direction just as he slim yet muscular frame filled the door way. He mumbled "Sorry" as he quickly turned away when he realized you were just in a towel. "I didn't know you weren't decent." He added quickly. Was he blushing? Was cool, collected Captain James Conrad flustered by your state of undress? You couldn't help the slight smile that appeared on your face. You were usually confident and in control in most situations. Being a woman in your line of work meant you had to be tough. Even in new situations you had to 'fake it til you made it' to not show any weakness. On the island that way of life could have gotten you killed. It would have been stupid to be prideful and try to go your own way, just to feel in control. You had to rely on James's knowledge and expertise. It was the smart thing to do, it doesn't mean that you wholly enjoyed it. Obviously, it had some perks. His concern for you was flattering. The way he protected you, shielded you with his body, pressing his taught muscles against you. Ok, you may have enjoyed it more that you thought. Still it would be nice to regain some control.  
"Oh, I don't think I've even been considered decent." You laughed lightly. James let out a soft chuckle, turning his head to look at you you over his shoulder. When you didn't move or protest to him looking at you, he turned on the spot to face you. You weren't sure what his next move would be but you couldn't help the hope that his new boldness had sparked in you.  
"There's a trick to these things. Would you like me to show you?" He asked, moving closer and gesturing to the shower hose. You simple smiled and moved back, making room for him to enter the shower cubicle. The cubicle was big enough for two. A curtain hung in the middle. It seemed like it had been put up in a make shift way. From what you knew of naval showering habits, modesty wasn't an issue. Everyone piled in as and when they could. You watched him work or more accurately you watched his muscles work under his form fitting t-shirt and his large hands, rather delicately, turning the tap. "There. That should do it." He nodded slightly to himself satisfied with his work. He turn to you and smiled, his crystal blue eyes lighting up as he did. "Ready?" He asked as he point the hose towards the drain. "Go ahead." you smiled at his enthusiasm.  
You could get used to this more relaxed version of James. The hardened soldier you met days ago caught your attention, between his looks and his manner his was more than enough to captivate you but there was something about this new version that made your heart flutter. You wondered what had brought about the change. Was it the traumatic events of the last few days? Or was it the present company? Suddenly, you were pulled out of your thoughts. You couldn't work out what caught you attention first, the hose waving of it's own accord on the cubicle floor, James's indignant shouts or the ice cold water that splashed at your legs. You gasped at the sensation.  
James apologised as he turned off the water. He turned back to you. He was absolutely soaked, he must have got the full force as the hose shot from his hands. His t-shirt clung to him, even more so than before, you could see every groove and indentation of his sculpted torso. His hair hung down a little over his forehead in a small tangle of curls. The edges of his eyes crinkled as he laughed. You laughed with him. "Well, that was bracing!" He let out a chuckle and looked slight embarrassed at his failure. He hopped out of the cubicle quickly stripped off his shirt, grabbing a towel that had been hanging up he wrapped it around himself like a cloak. You could still see his well defined abs and the V line leading down to the outline of his now, thanks to the soaking, very defined package. You averted your eyes quickly, as much as you had earlier wanted to exert some control over him and use him for some fun, seeing this new side of him you couldn't help but harbour a bit of a schoolgirl crush on the man. You didn't want to objectify him.  
James meanwhile took your reaction to mean he had embarrassed you. He looked crestfallen. "Am sorry, I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean..." you cut him off mid apology. "It's ok, it's nothing I haven't seen before. You must be freezing. Do you think we can give it one last old college try? We might be able to get warmed up." His expression brightened. "Of course." He looked again at the shower. "I didn't take into account how temperamental the water on these boats can be. That should do it." He grabbed the hose up off the floor and pointed it to the drain once more. He looked at you expectantly, you instinctively place a supportive hand on his shoulder. He grinned at the gesture and pressed the button. The water started to flow at a reasonable rate.  
Learning forward you hesitantly put your hand in the stream. It wasn't perfect, it was somewhere between lukewarm and warm but you'd take it over the two previous extremes. You squeezed James shoulder gently. Smiling up at him and realizing just how close to him you now were. It was as if he realized it at the same moment. There was a look on his face you couldn't quite work out. He took a breath as if to speak...a loud bubbling noise filled the room followed by the sound of groaning pipes. "No time for a Hollywood Shower." He said quickly passing you the hose. "Huh?" it took you a second to realise what he meant. A Hollywood Shower was the term used for taking a long shower. On Navy boats you wet your skin with hose. Switched the water off, to save it. Lathered up then turned the shower back on to rise. He was about to step out of the cubicle when you came to your senses and remembered who you were. You might not have been in control on the island, you might be unsure of what this was between the two of you. Was it just raw attraction charged by your stressful adventure or the beginning of something more? Either way you were a confident woman, who was adept at faking it until she made it. You put effort into making your voice calm and even. You simply uttered one word "Stay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still quarantined so am just going to keep writing. This characterization of James is based on his face when they meet Kong on the mountain and his interaction with Marlow over the creatures names. I like the lighter side of him. The reader character is heavy informed by the scene in The Mummy when Evelyn tells herself to 'Get over it, girl. It wasn't that good of a kiss.'

He turned his towel slipping half off him, exposing more of his tanned, smooth skin. You breathe caught in your throat. It's should be illegal for someone to look that good. As his eyes met yours your bravery faltered. "There's clearly room for two." You muttered pulling the curtain across the middle of the cubicle."Who knows how long the water will stay at a reasonable temperature for?" That unreadable expression crossed his face again. He simple replied "Ok." his voice low and smooth. He slipped the towel from his shoulders and hung it up. All the while keeping eye contact with you, he moved his hands to undo his belt. Your eyes followed the movement. When you didn't look away he cleared his throat "Curtain?". Your brain couldn't verbalize at that point so you just quickly closed the curtain around you. Wait, was he smirking as you closed the curtain? Was he playing his own game? You heard the thunk of his discarded boots hitting the floor followed by the clink of his belt hitting the floor. Soon you could faintly see the outline of him through the thin curtain.   
You decided to break the silence before it killed you. "So who gets wet first?" Great, really smooth, you berated yourself. What is it about this man that short circuits part of your brain? He's only handsome, smart, brave, charming. Ok, I see it. You could hear the smile in his voice as he switched the water on. "Ladies first. Always." he pulled the curtain open slightly at the edge and passed the hose through. You took it, grateful for the warmth and began to wet your skin and hair. You could hear James breathing on the other side of the curtain. You could see him standing perfectly still, you couldn't see his face but you were sure he was studying your outline as intently as you had studied his.   
"Your turn." you passed the hose back the same way he had. He thanked you and you tried to focus on why you were actually here and began to wash your skin. You'd been hastily cleaned up by the medics while they checked for wounds but you could still feel the grit of the dirt on your skin. You enjoyed the feeling of your hands running over your arms, washing the grime away. Until you tried to reach too far with your right arm. Your right shoulder had taken a knock and the movement in it was reduced. Things could have been a lot worse. You mind flashed to the others who hadn't been as lucky, just as quickly you locked those thought away. You weren't ready to go there yet. Instead, you began to wash your hair. You used your left hand to put some soap on. Reaching up experimentally with your right arm, your shoulder burned with the effort of holding it up. "Ow!" you snapped in frustration.  
"Are you ok?" James asked. You explain about the pain in your shoulder. "It will heal in time, you'll have to be careful not to over stretch. Also, keep an eye out for any rashes, discoloration or changes in any wounds. Who knows what we could have picked up on that island."   
Just when you thought the nightmare was over. "Thanks, that's not a worrying thought at all."  
He huffed out a laugh "I don't mean to worry you. Am just concerned that...." he took in a sharp intake of breath.  
Your turn to be concerned, you moved towards the curtain separating the two of you. "James?"   
"I'm fine. I just seem to have a scratch on my back." his voice was strained with effort.   
"A scratch? Like you have just warned me about?" you mused. "Did the medic check it?"  
"No, I've only just felt it when the water hit it." you could hear him moving, as if he was trying to check it himself.  
"Do you want me to look?" you asked, purely as a precaution, as he said who know what he could have picked up. When he hesitated to answer you added "Nothing I haven't seen before remember?"  
"Right." he chuckled. "Ok, if your sure?"  
Sure you want any excuse to get rid of this curtain, yes. Sure you're full prepared for what it could lead to, no. You didn't answer. You opened the curtain. He was standing facing away from you. His head turned slightly at the noise then turned back as you moved closer.   
You tried not to look at his long, lean legs or that they lead up to..nope, not looking. You focus on his back instead. He had a long scratch up the middle of his back. Right between his shoulder blades. It wasn't deep, more like a giant paper cut. You could see why it stung under the water. You moved forward and placed your hand on his shoulder, feeling the muscle move under your touch. You gently ran your other hand down his back, pulling the skin slightly taut just to make sure the scratch wasn't deeper than you thought. James made an indiscernible noise.  
"Am sorry, did I hurt you?" you asked pulling your hands back.   
"No." He breathed, turning to face you.


End file.
